


Fifty Shades of Green

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it means seeing you laugh and giggle like that,” he whispers, happy and content as he presses closer to Midorima, “ – I don’t mind acting like a total idiot everytime just to make you happy,” he says, and oh god, he sounded entirely sappy even in his own ears but he couldn’t find the grace to feel embarrassed, at least not more than he already are, not when Midorima is hooking a thumb under his chin, his perfect mouth a breath away from his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts), [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts), [JessChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessChan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ending Credits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126457) by [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil). 



> um, so this is, well, the sort-of continuation of Ending Credits? Oh god, just, um, forgive my super lame attempt at writing porn. And yes, the porn itself exceeds the word count of the previous fic, oh my god, what just happened here? /hides in a corner 
> 
> unbetaed, but I did read this over a few times, but I’m sure there will be tons of mistakes, nonetheless. Also, English isn’t my first language (Filipino, Filipino!) but I’m trying my best :D

“If you don’t hurry this up, Shin-chan,” he complains, breathless, tugging at Midorima’s shirt in an attempt at pulling it off of him completely, “I am going to – _ahh, shit_ – no don’t stop that,” he moans instead, throws his head back as Midorima attaches his wicked, wicked mouth against the sensitive skin trailing his jaw and sucking that same spot with a little too much force than necessary and that he’s sure would leave visible traces of hickeys on the same patch of skin afterwards.

Not that he particularly minds it, not now at least, when Midorima seems to find his actions funny enough that he soon realizes Midorima has his face mashed against the curve of his neck, vainly trying to stifle his giggles by doing so. He rolls his eyes heavenward and decides to indulge the taller guy for now and just stays as still as humanly possible until Midorima’s done being happy on his account.

“Done?” he asks when Midorima has stopped shaking and he could feel Midorima’s taped fingers curling possessively against his hip.

Midorima huffs out a breath against the skin of his neck and nods, mouths at the same patch of skin and runs his fingertips across his bare thigh, making him shiver despite himself.

“Sorry,” Midorima apologizes, though he doesn’t sound apologetic at all; Takao rolls his eyes again and chuckles, feels Midorima’s hold around him tighten visibly and he smiles, then turns to nuzzle his nose against Midorima’s ear.

“If it means seeing you laugh and giggle like that,” he whispers, happy and content as he presses closer to Midorima, “ – I don’t mind acting like a total idiot everytime just to make you happy,” he says, and oh god, he sounded entirely sappy even in his own ears but he couldn’t find the grace to feel embarrassed, at least not more than he already are, not when Midorima is hooking a thumb under his chin, his perfect mouth a breath away from his own.

“You say the sweetest things sometimes, Kazunari,” Midorima breathes into his mouth before Midorima swoops down to kiss him, hot and hungry, Midorima’s tongue sliding inside his mouth and caressing his own tongue fervently as he kisses Midorima back.

He moans his response and gets a gentle nip to the corners of his mouth in return as he makes to hook one of his bare legs around Midorima’s hip, pulling the taller guy closer; the action proves to be a good one, because then it brings his still clothed erection in direct contact with Midorima’s own, grinding up to seek more of that delicious friction as his other free hand is desperately clutching at Midorima’s shoulder and pulling Midorima’s face down for more of those hungry kisses. He is only vaguely aware of Midorima’s fingers pushing his boxers down his slim hips, as he absently kicks it off the rest of the way before reaching for Midorima and relieving him off of his pants and underwear, too.

“Off with this, Shin-chan,” he says, hurriedly, and that’s about the only thing he is able to say because Midorima’s mouth is on him again, sucking on his tongue and making him dizzy with the after-effects of his kiss.

He’s so hard that it makes thinking about other things difficult, most especially with the way Midorima is thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, wet and filthy, just the way Midorima knows he likes it.

“Uhhmphf – S-Shin-chan - !”

Midorima hums into his mouth, rolls their hips together in nothing but steady rhythm before he pulls away; he doesn’t stop the whine from bubbling out the back of his throat at the lost of Midorima’s mouth on his, then pops his eyes open only to see the way Midorima is watching him closely. He realized he’s letting out frustrated noises when Midorima simply grins and plants a soft kiss against his jaw, thinking, dazed, how it’s even possible that he’s probably seconds away from prematurely coming and Midorima still looks entirely in control of himself.

He tells Midorima this and Midorima laughs, loud and unguarded, hitching an arm under his hips and lifting him up easily from where he has his feet planted albeit shakily on the cold tiles. He laughs in return, wraps his legs around Midorima’s waist and the warmth emitting from Midorima’s body is enough to make him want to crawl under Midorima’s skin and stay there for the rest of eternity as he nuzzles the start of Midorima’s hair and breathes Midorima’s scent in.

“I don’t mind,” Midorima says, mouthing at his throat and thrusting up on the same fucking breath, his voice as steady as his grip on Takao’s hips; Takao gasps sharply when the head of Midorima’s cock hit the crack of his ass, close but not close enough, spreading pre-cum on its wake at the movement. “You can come whenever you want, it’s fine,” Midorima follows with a seemingly indulgent grin, the smug bastard, and Takao debates whether hitting him on the face is a good idea to make the taller guy hurry things along.

The only thing that’s stopping him is the fact that it is Midorima’s birthday and he promised he’d give Midorima everything he wanted today – including full reins to whatever the hell the taller guy planned on doing to him.

“But I want to do it while you’re inside me – coming, that is,” he says agreeably, but it only came out whine-sounding; he knows he should apologize for being such an impatient jerk but he couldn’t help it, not when it made Midorima’s eyes darker than they’re already are, his lips parted slightly as Midorima rearranges his grip beneath him.

But because it is Midorima, it doesn’t even surprise him when Midorima says, “Are you afraid you won’t be able to get it up after coming once? Uh, so the boasting part about your stamina is just that, huh?”

“Is just what?” he asks, brows arched.

Midorima’s mouth tilted upwards. “Just boasting,” he says, “Like always,” oh, this jerk off son of a --

“What’s the point of our previous conversation about you fucking me here against the door if in the end, I’ll just come like this, without you having to shove your cock inside me?” he brags, making a show of pointing down below to prove his point. “Rubbing is well and good, Shin-chan, but that’s child play, you know it is. We only did that once or twice before, I think, when you were still trying to understand why you have this huge, gay crush on me and while I was under the impression that I was simply helping you get off – which of course was wrong, when I realized I was madly and passionately in love with you and your amazing _co_ -”

“I should do something about that mouth of yours one of these days,” Midorima comments, effectively cutting him off but it lacks the usual bite; he simply beams at Midorima and tsks when Midorima pushes him firmly against the door and uses the door as leverage to steady him, frees one of his arms in the process and reaches up to obviously remove his glasses.

His hand is immediately there to stop Midorima’s own from grabbing the said eyeglasses, mouth curling into a smirk.

“What?” Midorima grumbles, “I thought you want me to –“

He leans forward, drops a kiss against Midorima’s knuckles and winks.

“Leave _it_ on?” he asks sweetly.

Midorima eyes him contemplatively, then, almost like an afterthought, he says (though he did put his hand down back to where it was before, under Takao’s hips), “I didn’t know fucking you with my glasses on is included in that one-too-many weird kink list of yours,” Midorima muses under his breath, his focus entirely on the task at hand.

Takao grins at this and welcomes two of Midorima’s fingers when Midorima’s makes a show at shoving them inside his mouth, inhaling sharply when he takes to coating those long digits with as much spit as he could manage, rolling his tongue over and around them just to hear the sounds Midorima makes when he does it.

“What can I say,” Takao says at the same time his mouth is free of Midorima’s fingers, breath catching on his throat when Midorima doesn’t waste time into pushing those slick fingers inside his twitching hole. “ – the old man glasses is such a turn on, and I really, really like the faces you make when you fuck me on this position, so I’d like to see them with your glasses on, this time,”

Midorima huffs. “Old man’s glasses?”

He hums, shifts a little when Midorima does too; the fingers soon leave Takao’s body, making him arch at the sudden gaping absence but Midorima quickly remedies this by lining himself up and aiming the blunt head of his cock against Takao’s waiting hole.

“Yes, Shin-chan,” he gasps at the feel of Midorima’s length slowly inching into him, stretching him and stretching him until Midorima is buried to the hilt and shaking. “I want you to fuck me with those old man glasses on?”

Midorima leans forward and catches his mouth into another of Midorima’s brain-melting kisses, stilling for a moment and letting him get use to the initial burning sensation of Midorima’s cock throbbing hard inside his ass. It’s always painful to begin with and no matter how many times he tells Midorima to speed things up quickly after the first and almost unbearable thrust, Midorima never does. Because Midorima, despite being cranky and sharp-witted in nature, has this somewhat odd way of wanting to make sure he does not hurt Takao in any way possible, most especially during sex.

 _That’s because you’re not a girl, Takao_ , Midorima once said when Takao asked him why he’s always exceptionally gentle during the very first minutes of their intercourse, then follows it with, _and if you haven’t noticed it yet, it takes quite a long time for you to adjust around me inside you and no matter how evil you think I am, I’m not particularly fond at seeing you hurt – I really don’t._

 _What does my ass not being able to stretch as fast as it should around your cock have to do with me not being a girl?_ He remembers asking, like the idiot that he is and Midorima sighing in his why-is-this-my-life kind of sigh but answered him just the same.

Not the answer he’s expecting though because, _Never mind, Takao_ , Midorima had said, rolling his hips experimentally against him, _let’s just get this over and done with,_ he had said and did exactly that.

And that was the end of it.

This time, however, he wants Midorima to rough him up, fuck him like today’s going to be the last time he’d be able to.

“ _Tight_ ,” Midorima murmurs, like he’s only thinking about it and is not aware that he’s saying it out loud, worrying his lower lip with his teeth; Takao holds himself up by firmly grabbing at Midorima’s shoulders, leaning in forward to mouth at Midorima’s earlobe as Midorima pushes slowly into him, in and out of him, inch by agonizing inch.

“You like it tight, don’t you?” he whispers, enjoying the way it makes Midorima’s hands shake against their grip on his legs, almost losing his footing when Takao rolls his hips in return. “Loosen me up, why don’t you, Shin-chan? Fuck me hard and fast and don’t stop until I tell you to,” he says, loud and dirty against Midorima’s ear, rocking his hips down to meet Midorima’s upwards thrusts.

“K-Kazu – g-god, your filthy mouth –“

“You like it, don’t deny it now,” Takao mumbles, husky, then leans down to dig his teeth against one of Midorima’s shoulders. “S-Shin-chan, please, I need _it_ – I need _you_ –“

That’s probably the right words for him to say because the moment those words are out his of his mouth, Midorima growls something incoherent into his neck and bucks his hips up, forcefully that the action causes the doorframe to rattle behind Takao as Takao bucks back to Midorima’s every thrusts.

“Yes, _yes_ – like _that_ –“ Takao urges Midorima on, gasping, sliding his hands from Midorima’s shoulders to his back, his hands now slippery with their combined sweat. His legs are tight around Midorima’s hips and he is bouncing almost like a limp doll inside Midorima’s careful hold, liking the way Midorima seems to lose all his annoying self-control this time, as Midorima began fucking him hard and fast.

He’s hard to the point of pain, pleasure building up around his thighs like an oncoming huge wave threatening to end him; he whimpers, throws his head back and eggs Midorima on, like it’s the only thing he is capable of doing now. He could feel it, the pleasure is too close he could almost taste it, arching his back and feels Midorima’s cock slips all the way inside him, deeper than it’s ever been.

“Oh, S-Shin-chan, close – _so close_ -!” and outright wails when Midorima angles his thrust a little to the right, hitting his sweet spot dead on, repeating the action once, twice, his spine tingling at the onslaught of too many sensation hitting him all at once. Midorima growls and his thrusts became a series of frantic hip jerks, fucking him earnestly now and making him lose all of his ability to think straight. Long fingers grip his hips and Midorima’s thrusting into him twice as faster, twice as harder, and he doesn’t realize he’s coming in long, hot spurts in between his and Midorima’s stomachs until Midorima catches his mouth into a kiss and drags his cock into him a few times, prolonging the pleasure.

When he came to, Midorima has stopped moving altogether and is nuzzling his nose against the side of his face. He still has his legs wrapped around Midorima’s waist, and Midorima’s cock is still pulsing hard inside his ass.

“Didn’t I tell you to fuck me and to not stop until I tell you to?” he asks, tilting his head so he could catch Midorima’s mouth, kissing him.

Midorima laughs, breathless and so, so fond; Takao is so in love with him.

“So what the hell are you still waiting for there?” Takao asks, lining himself up again and ignoring the mess his come has made in his and Midorima’s stomach, leaning up to press his mouth against the side of Midorima’s jaw. “Fuck, Shin-chan, come on –“

“You’re unbelievable, Kazu,” Midorima breathes into his skin, sounding incredulous and amazed, but oh, what the hell, Midorima knows him well enough to give in to his demands, even though Midorima knows it is mostly for him and him alone.

“Fine, then,” Midorima says, his eyes lighting up so brightly, teasingly, and begins with the pleasurable torture again, never stopping until Takao is screaming his name, hoarse and husky, coming for the second time before Midorima follows him over the edge shortly after.

+++

“So,” Takao pipes up probably a moment and an eternity later, when they’re nothing but useless pile of uncoordinated limbs thrown over each other. Midorima is slumped on his ass on the cold tiled floor and he is curled on top of Midorima’s lap like a satisfied overgrown cat.

“Hmm?” Midorima simply hums, possibly still too tired to form any coherent thought at the moment and he guesses he couldn’t blame him; Midorima had to do all the work while he’s simply backed against the door and clinging unto Midorima’s shoulders for dear life as Midorima did what he’s told, and fucked him till he’s screaming, till he couldn’t come and scream anymore.

Although, Midorima being tired wasn’t reason enough to make him want to try again.

“What do you say about continuing this to where we could be vertical enough to try different poses, like the ones we saw on the internet last night? The night is young, Shin-chan, and please don’t tell me that was all your stamina could come up with afterall the blabbering you –“

Midorima shut him up by slapping a hand over his mouth, although he very much preferred it if Midorima used his mouth instead. He scowls and blinks at Midorima.

“One word about my stamina and I swear to the gods who give me good fortunes and so many other good things I’m not allowed to mention, I’m going to put you over my knees and spank you so hard you won’t even know what hit you until I’m done,”

“Oh, kinky! That’s what I’m talking about!” he cries, grabs Midorima’s forearms and tries to get up on shaky knees, tugging at Midorima’s hands afterwards.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

He blinks. “To your house,” he says, “Where the gods of good fortunes and so many other good things you’re not allowed to mention are staying, where else? I’m not going to wait for your next birthday to experience being put over your knees while you spank me so hard so we’re doing it now. Come on, Shin-chan, my ass is waiting!”

“Oh my god, that was a joke!”

He grins and makes a quick work on putting on his pants, crouching down to grab Midorima’s pants and boxers, too.

“Oh no no no, you can’t fool me, you don’t even know what the meaning of joke is; now put on your pants and don’t make me drag you out here naked, because I will if you don’t make do with your promises!”

  
“It’s my birthday, I thought I was supposed to get whatever the hell I want today!” Midorima whines uncharacteristically, which he simply returns by beaming brightly and kissing Midorima soundly on the cheek.

“And that’s what we’re going to do here, so quit the whining and get dressed!”

“Oh my god, I’m never opening my mouth ever again; never, I’m telling you.”

He laughs and helps Midorima with his pants, careful not to brush Midorima’s crotch or they’ll end up not leaving this spot, at all. “Oh but you will, Shin-chan,” he winks, “I’ll make sure that you will,”

“Oh god, what have I get myself into?”

“Possibly the most fantastic sex experience you will ever have in your life, maybe more so than the last one we just did so, chop chop!”

Midorima groans but otherwise lets himself be pushed outside the door, with Takao’s hand slipping familiarly against his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> am I going to be cursed to the heaven and back if I say I did try reading THAT book but stopped halfway through, because. Well. sorry, not sorry.


End file.
